


Post Game The Second Quarter Quell

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has won the Games and for a while he feels invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Game The Second Quarter Quell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

The Winner of the 50th Hunger Games and Second Quarter Quell Haymitch Abernathy.

He was in so much pain, so tired he could barely register the words. But the hovercraft was there and they were lifting him out of the arena alive….not dead. He was going home.

The next few days were a blur. Nurses poking and prodding him, minimal food. He occasionally ate better at home. Clear broth, bread and water was all they were letting him have. He hadn’t seen his so called “Mentor” at least in person. Since 12 had no other living Victor the Capitol has one of the people from the Training Center. The nurses had been watching her on television brag about her skills and how she brought a boy from the gutter to the Capitol. He didn’t even know how to hold a knife until I got a hold of him. She claimed. When the nurse that reminded him of his mother came to draw blood he said.

“That’s not true.”

“What’s not true?”

“I knew how to handle a knife. I’d been killing rats that got into our food since I was eleven.

“Haymitch…you’re so funny. How could rats get into your food?

“They slip through the cracks.

“There would have to be pretty big cracks for a rat to get in.

Haymitch was angry now. She either didn’t believe him or was making fun of him. “My father left some pretty big holes in the wall. When can I go home?

‘Once you’re healed. Then you have your interview with Caesar and get crowned Victor.

“When will I be healed? He said sweetly. He didn’t like her anymore but his mother always said he could be charming when he wanted.

“A few more days. You’re lucky. You didn’t lose any limbs.

“Or my head unlike the girl from 1.

The nurse brightened. “That must have been so exciting. I mean it was down to a Career and the boy from 12. You must have had an advantage having a Capitol trainer. Some people are even saying an unfair advantage.

“What do you mean unfair?”

“How else could you have known that the axe would come back? I bet your trainer told you there was a forcefield. You can tell me. Everyone thinks so anyway.

It was on the tip of his tongue to agree with her. The way she was talking to him reminded him of his father. The nights his father was particularly drunk he mother would whisper. “Just agree with everything he says. Most nights he did but sometimes when the old man would say something about Mom, or call him stupid…..he didn’t take her advice. It never turned out well, both he and his mother would be bloodied and bruised. He could almost hear warning bells in his head but…he didn’t listen.

“She didn’t tell me anything. Weren’t you watching the Games? They’re mandatory viewing. He yelled. “I figured it out first when the pebble came back. If a little thing bounces back then it’s obvious that something heavy will bounce back hard. That bitch from 1 had a heavy axe.

“Haymitch….language.” The nurse reprimanded.

“I don’t have to watch my mouth around you. I’m a Victor and you’re a fucking bitch.”

The nurse gasped and stormed out of the room. As much as it pleased him to shock her he was relieved his mother didn’t hear it. Being six inches taller or a Victor wouldn’t protect him from his mother if she had been here. She had raised him with manners, he knew how to talk around a lady.

Over the next couple of days he stopped talking to everyone in medical, they all made him angry. He only obeyed because he wanted to go home.

The night of the interview his stylist told him to be humble, act like there was a lot of luck involved in his win. When Caesar asked him if he just fell in the final battle or was it tactical, he said he knew the axe would come back, just like the pebbles. Caesar said it was a very special arena for the Quell and he was sure a forcefield had never been used before. Haymitch disagreed. “No one ever found it before. I’m sure it’s been around for fifty years. 

When President Snow put the crown on his head, he noticed the man was looking at him like his father did just before he exploded. His father was dead and he wasn’t a boy anymore. Haymitch Abernathy wouldn’t blink or cast down his eyes for any man. He was a Victor. What could they do to him? Unfortunately he found out two weeks later.


End file.
